Diskussion:Jaina Solo Fel
Exzellent-Kandidatur vom 7. März * : Das ist doch mal ein guter Artikel, oder? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:50, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Ich hab den Artikel noch nicht ganz gelesen (lang ist er ja schon), aber bereits festgestellt das er noch nicht 100% exzellent ist. Auch finde ich einige Stellen nicht ganz verständlich. Eine Überarbeitung von "Sachkundigen" in diesem Bereich (nach Episode VI ist nicht so mein Ding und Fachgebiet) könnten dem aber Abhilfe schaffen. Die Bebilderung gefällt mir gut, dennoch gibt es vorerst ein Contra von mir. Inaktiver Benutzer 22:05, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) **Was genau ist denn schwer verständlich? Gib mir bitte am Besten ein paar Beispiele, dann kann ich das umgehend beheben :). Bel Iblis 21:31, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) ***Ich kann Verwaist30 zustimmen. Der Artikel enthält nicht nur einige (viele) Rechtschreibfehler, sondern außerdem sind die Sätze sehr lang (manche sind fünf Zeilen lang). Es wäre besser, wenn die Sätze kürzer wären. Außerdem ist es manchmal so (ich will kein Beispiel heraussuchen), dass z.B. in drei aufeinanderfolgenden Sätzen eine Konjunktion (z.B. dann, aber) mehrmals vorkommt. An manchen Stellen fehlen dem Artikel noch Details (z.B. am Ende vom Abschnitt 'Ausbildung zum Jedi'). Daher würde ich den Artikel nicht "Pro" bewerten, aber ich will mich aus der Abstimmung heraushalten. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 21:54, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) * Da geht noch mehr--Lord AnakinDiskussion 11:52, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) **Eins möchte ich zu diesem Kommentar sagen: Soll diese Aussage eine Provokation sein...? Bei einem Artikel, der es bei einem Word-Dokument auf unglaubliche 33 Seiten bringt, zu sagen, „da fehlt noch was“ und nur das zu sagen, grenz schon an eine Frechheit. Vielleicht könntest du dich erbarmen und uns mitteilen, was da noch fehlt, denn ansonsten ist diese Aussage so unnötig wie ein Kropf. Zum Glück stimmst du Neutral, was dein Kommentar zwar noch fragwürdiger und sinnloser macht, aber wenigstens nicht ins Ergebnis einfließt. Entweder du begründest solche Aussagen oder du lässt es bleiben, denn sonst erntest du bei sowas nur Hohn und Spott... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:04, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) ***Oder vielmehr angst, wut und Zorn, was ja der weg zur Dunklen Seite ist. Und dies führt ja zu.... naja ... Lord Vaders Methoden sind ja weitläufig bekannt ;) --Modgamers 12:06, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) ****Wie schon gesagt, es fehlt die komplette Jedi-Ausbildung nach der Schlacht von Yavin (also die Young Jedi Knights-Reihe, Band 7ff.). Diese Stelle kann noch erweitert werden. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 12:09, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Hab mir den Artikel noch al durchgelesen jetzt doch ein Pro--Lord AnakinDiskussion 10:56, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Ein qualitativ wie quantitaviv guter Artikel, die Sachen die fehlen reichen meiner Meinung nach nicht aus, um den Excellentstatus zu blocken. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:24, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) * MfG - Cody 20:43, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Ich habe mir vorgenommen den artikel mal durchzusehen. Wenn ich es schaffe, stimmte ich dann ab.--Yoda41 Admin 13:37, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Super Artikel wo man wirklich sieht das sich der Autor Mühe gemacht hat.--Tobias 14:08, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) Der Artikel hat 5 Pros und ein Contra bekommen... grad so bestanden. --Modgamers 14:16, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Spoiler Die verborgene Königin gehört für einen Monat noch mit in den Spoiler.--Yoda41 Admin 18:25, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Welche Kampfstiel verwendet sie? Körpergröße Wieso steht bei der Körpergöße 1.49m bzw.zu welchem Zeitraum war sie so groß?Ich lese gerade SW:Das Erbe der Jedi Ritter 10 und kann mich nicht daran erinnern gelesen zu haben das sie so klein ist (allerdings auch nichts Gegenteiliges)...--Nilus van Edel 22:18, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Steht in der datenbank auf StarWars.com Boba (FAQ) 22:19, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Hmm,ok.Weiß man ob sie mit der Größe schon ausgewachsen war(was ich mir kaum vorstellen kann)?--Nilus van Edel 22:33, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Im New Essential Guide to Characters steht auch das sie nur1,49 war... es kann ja sein das sies von ihrer mutter hat, [[Leia war ja auch nur 1,50 groß. Gruß, Jacen 09:56, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ja, in einem der NJO-Romane, ich meine, es war Band 15, steht, dass beide sich von der Größe her stark ähneln. Bel Iblis 13:47, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::steht denn in irgendeinem Buch die genaue Größe?--Nilus van Edel 18:20, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::In Büchern werden solche Dinge selten genannt und bei Jaina ist es auch nicht der Fall. Garm hat recht, dass sie mal irgendwo mit Leias Größe verglichen wurde, aber sonst gibt es dazu nichts. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als StarWars.com's Angabe zu nehmen auch wenn ich persönlich finde, dass das eideutig zu klein ist. Auch auf Covern ist sie nie deratig klein zu sehen. Jaina 18:23, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::::The New Essential Guide to Characters nennt ganz klar 1,49m. Bel Iblis 18:24, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Trotzdem ganz schön klein^^ Jaina 19:19, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::Und bei der Größe hat die Zekk als Freund, der so um die zwei Meter groß sein muss^^MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 21:12, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) Jaina verbrachte die ersten beiden Jahre ihres lebens auf einem geheimen Planeten mit Winter ,Leias Zofe, damit sie keine sith werden würden.Mystello 16:26, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Nun ja, eigentlich geschah das nur, weil man Angst vor Entführern hatte. Bel Iblis 16:31, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Spitzname Hi! Ich habe mir den Artikel durchgelesen und bin dabei natürlich auf die Namen aufmerksam geworden, welche ihnen von den Vong/ihren Offizieren gegeben worden. Jetzt würden mich allerdings auch entsprechende Textstellen interessieren in denen sie explizit so genannt wurde. Vor allem der Name "Jaina Göttliche" hat meine größste aufmerksamkeit. Ich habe zwar bereits fast alle Bücher in der Quellenangabe gelesen, aber das ist schon recht lange her und mir fallen keine entsprechenden Passagen mehr ein. Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar wenn jemand eine entsprechende Textstelle (Buch, Seitenzahl) nennen könnte. Vielen Dank! :)--141.24.125.187 14:20, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Naja die ganzen Spitznamen kommen vorallem in Rebellenträume und Wege des Schicksals und bei Letzterem weiß ich, dass es so ziemlich gleich dazu kommt, wenn Jaina auf Tenel Ka trifft. Aber genaue Seitenzahlen weiß ich nun auch nicht mehr.^^ Jaina 14:51, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Heiratsantrag In welchen Buch steht, dass Jagged Fel Jaina einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat? Ich versuche es schon seit Monaten zu finden; könnte man mir das mal sagen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.49.128 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:46, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST)) :Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, müsste das Rebellenträume oder Aufstand der Rebellen gewesen sein... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:59, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Nein er hat ihr in allen Büchern, die bisher auf Deutsch erschienen sind, noch keinen Antrag gemacht. Das einzige, was in diese richtig geht, ist eine Aussage von Han Solo, in der er sagt: "Sie hätte Jag Fel heiraten sollen, als sie die Chance dazu hatte." Das war irgendwo in der Dunkles-Nest-Trilogie. Jaina 15:23, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kann es sein dass zwischen Jaina und Jag trotzdem noch was geht? Jag hat in Roan Fel einen machtsensiblen Nachfahren. Da dieser relativ stark in der Macht zu sein scheint, wenn er es mit diversen Sith-Lords aufnehmen kann, ist Jaina vielleicht die Großmutter von ihm. Ist das sehr abwegig? Was meint ihr? :::Jagged Fel macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag, jedoch erst in den letzten Büchern der Verhängnis Reihe und die ist noch nicht auf deutsch raus. Danach gibt es noch etwas Zwist, aber so wie die Story verläuft wärst du mit deinem Tipp auf dem sicheren Weg. Gruß Comenor 12:40, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur (Dezember 2011) => Abwahl aufgrund Unvollständigkeit Jaina Solo Kommentar: Ich halte diesen Artikel für exzellent, aber Die Verbündeten, Im Vortex und Verurteilung der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe fehlen. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 21:08, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) *Kritik von Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 21:08, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :*Problem: Die Verbündeten fehlt ::*Antwort: :*Problem: Im Vortex fehlt ::*Antwort: :*Problem: Verurteilung fehlt ::*Antwort: Abstimmung (Phase 2) * : * : :*Der Artikel konnte die von Jedipedia:Jedi-Meister Heimat Eins bestätigte Unvollständigkeit nicht ablegen und konnte deshalb vorerst nicht die Auszeichnung Exzellent zurückgewinnen, da er als Lesenswert-Kandidat in Betracht gezogen wird. --Heimat Eins 14:33, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – Februar 2012 bis April 2012 (bestanden) Kommentar: Ich halte diesen Artikel für sprachlich den exzellenten Artikel. Da der Artikel leider berechtigerweise wegen Unvollständigkeit den exzellenten Status verlor, möchte ihn ihm schnellstmöglich die Auszeichnung als Lesenswerten Artikel zurückgeben, was er meiner Meinung nach sofort erfüllt. Heimat Eins 14:35, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) *Kritik von :*Problem: ::*Antwort: Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): Einer der besten im Wiki. Heimat Eins 22:48, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) * (4 P.) Lesenswert auf jeden Fall. Der Artikel sollte aber schnellstens vervollständigt werden, damit er den Exzellent-Status zurück bekommen kann. Hjhunter 15:50, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) * (4 P.) Wie Hjhunter. Flusswelt 15:13, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) * (2 P.): Auf jeden Fall! Kerem1234 18:30, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) * ( P.): * ( P.): Wahl zum Exzellenten Artikel 2013 (bestanden) Diese Wahl lief vom 09.02.2013 bis zum 24.02.2013. *Jaina Solo Fel vorgestellt von Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:19, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) **Es fehlen folgende Quellen, die ich nicht besitze (aus der Artikeldiskussion): ***Quelle 1.: Die Verbündeten ****Nachgetragen von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:48, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ***Quelle 2.: Im Vortex ****Nachgetragen von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:48, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ***Quelle 3.: Verurteilung ****Nachgetragen von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:48, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:47, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): Nachdem ich die Quellen nachgetragen habe und der Artikel von Flusswelt überarbeitet wurde, halte ich ihn ebenfalls für würdig, die Auszeichnung Exzellent zu erhalten. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:47, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.): Ich hab mir den Artikel angesehen und finde ihn gut. Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 17:00, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Der Artikel hat die Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel mit 6 Pro-Punkten und 0 Kontra-Punkten bestanden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:49, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC)